To Rare To Die
by IrisCarlyle
Summary: The Shadow takes both Snow and Charming, and Rumpel and Regina have both dispatched the group, leaving Emma with Hook. She is desperate to find her family while Hook takes a more subtle approach. Each chapter is based around a song from Panic at the Disco's new album.


**Chapter One - Miss Swan**

_Out the back door Goddamn but I love her anyway..._

**A / N **So yes, another fic from me. Each chapter will be related to a song from Panic at the Disco's new album, having words intertwined in each chapter. So, considering this is a new album, chapters will be few and far in between I'm guessing. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, yeah. Excited for this story. Just got back into fanficition. :) Love you guys.

The ship rocked, fumbling, as it crashed amongst the waves. To be tossed, to and fro, like a maiden on her wedding night. Fighting against the waves in a lust filled battle to which no one would win. The sea aimed to crush the ship but the ship aimed to dominate the sea, and so they would both come out hungry, bloody and dying for more.

Hook curled his one hand around the wheel, brow furrowed in concentration. He tried to look forward, at the direction he was going, but his hair clung in his eyes. Rain plastered down on him like ammunition in a gunfight. It stung at him, freezing his bones and giving rise to seagull-bumps on his arms. Emma stood behind him, trying to get a few of land.

"Back away from the water lass, you might drown." He said to her, aiming to lighten her spirits and also concerned for her safety. She already almost drowned once; he couldn't afford it a second time.

She gave him a typical Emma-glare, basically telling him to shut his mouth. With that she looked over the side of the ship, into the tumbling water below. Emma shivered at the thought of the water.

He rolled his eyes at her, "lighten up lass. We'll get them back."

His words were a dagger that shot through her. "Oh will we now?" She hissed, putting a sodden hand on the boat to steady herself. "He took my son, my parents, and Gods know what Gold and Regina are doing. And I got stuck with you."

Killian bit his lip, "aye you did. But how is that a bad thing?" His eyebrow rose in confusion. Though her words hurt him he didn't make a notion to it, he wouldn't let her know.

Raising her hands she made a motion of discontent. "Pirate -" Without her hands steadying herself she fell backwards as the ship took a sharp turn. She slid towards the storage hold, a look of fear on her face.

"Dammit Swan," Killian cursed under his breath as he let go of the wheel and rushed to her. He didn't get there as quickly as he wanted to, taking care for his safety, but when he got to her he held her head up with the wrist of his hook. She looked dazed, laying there like a ragdoll. "Come on Emma, get up." He said to her, eager to drive the ship again.

It was as if his words awoke her, and she jumped from his grasp. Her teeth clattered. "Okay, maybe you're not that bad."

He made his way back to the steer, and she followed. Emma looked out into the clamor of the storm. "A pretty picture, but the scenery is so loud." Her arms clasped around herself, keeping her warm. And she was also a little flustered after her... incident.

Killian smirked at her, "go down to your quarters lass. I got this. I can't have you dying now, can I?"

She frowned at him, soaked to the bone, but still discontent with the fact that there was nothing she could do. Gods, she should be combing Neverland right now. Not caught in a storm. "A-alright..." she said, finally willing herself to get some rest. She would need it. And with that she sunk down the steps, the creaks of the floorboards being her melody.

When the storm ended Hook found himself in a crook of the ship, near the wheel. The sun shone brightly on his dark face, and birds tweeted as they cascaded through the sky. There was no evidence of the storm from last night, but just in case the Captain slept nearby, as if to wake up on a moments notice. He did awake, but instead to a rocky steering and cursing.

One eye opened, looking at the brown boards in front of him. The other one blinked open and he pushed himself upwards, only to laugh at the sight. He also felt cheated. No one should man his ship but him. But there was Emma, trying to drive the thing. It didn't to do her well, nothing like a car, and he could tell as she cursed profanities every which way. "Lass what are you doing?"

She didn't seem to notice him and when his eye caught hers she blushed awkwardly. "You look like you needed sleep I was just trying..." Emma mustered, hands still on the wheel. Jerking they splayed to the left rather quickly, making Killian loose his balance. His hook caught at the wood, steadying him.

"Give it to me. I'll teach you aye? But not today." Killian laughed at her internally.

Emma cast her hands down in defeat, "you know what? Forget it, forget it. Maybe I should leave you to. I mean; that is how we are all working right? Alone. God, we are all time bombs. Ticking away meaninglessly." She bit her lip and he saw how broken she was.

"Emma please -" he tried to get her attention as she stormed down the ship.

"Fuck off Hook." She sneered with anger, broken and desperate. "You've never had family. What should you know?" Her glare stung him to the bone.

When he spoke the words were dry, forced. He tried not to loose his temper. "I've had a family. I just lost them. Emma please," he managed to slink his Hook around her wrist, "let me find your family. Their not lost. Would you just work with me?"

Emma slunk in defeat, though still averting his gaze.

"There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out, but this is just the beginning lass. Calm down." He breathed, watching her intently. "Just stop fighting me will you now?"

This time when she tried to tug away he let her. He did not touch her but his voice soothed her enough to turn around. Still, she could not look at him. "Come on, I need you to watch the helm." And he turned, back to the steering wheel of the ship. Emma followed, silently in tow.

"I don't get it." She said, after some time.

His brow rose at her, "yes Swan?"

Her tone then rose in anger, "why we have to circle these seas like cowards. We're not cowards Hook, we are..." she couldn't place a name on it, on what _they _were, "we're _Us_" - was the word she ended up using - "and we're just sitting here on a boat."

Killian sighed; this was odd, her being the bloodthirsty one while he was calm. Maybe it was because her family was in danger, the one thing she loved. "We are two. We are not mighty; we need to wager our seas. Do not be a fool Emma." The words were callus; cool as he focused on an island on the horizon. It was on fire.

The torch seemed to take her attention. "Hook, what is that?"

"Hooper's Island." He frowned, gritting his teeth. "Fuck, we were going to port there." Pointing at an island to its right he sighed, "we'll camp way down, till' the fire finally dies out."

She frowned, looking back on him. "Can't we find Regina and Gold? They're..." she felt a shiver, remembering seeing them take out a sea monster with a flick of the wrist and not even a look, "magically capable."

A line became Hook's mouth. "Everyone else, you've got them wrapped around your finger - watch em' fall down - but not these two. You may be the _savior _but they've got their own agenda. Aye, they will come back though. But we can't force them."

Emma gritted her teeth, knotted her brow in concentration, she had nothing to work with. Absolutely nothing. And it nearly broke her, knowing there was nothing that she could do. She was stuck with Hook, as he was her only way to salvation. Perhaps... this could work.

Killian watched her pace around in circles and sighed. _You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out... _But he _knew _her. He knew her better then she thought he did. Killian watched her when she wasn't looking, and he was amazed. She was a beautiful creature, so focused on the love of her family. So perhaps that was why he did it, why he helped her. Drawing out a sigh he began to steer again, clearing his head of all but the sea. And she muttered in the distance, but that too became flickers in his mind.


End file.
